Hights
by NinjaDancer
Summary: Hinata is Haruhi's cousin and she transfers to Ouran high. She doesn't plan for love, or any sort of attention from boys at all. How will the ouran host club treat her? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High Host Club or Naruto.

**Chapter One**

_Dear Haa-chan,_

_It's been too long hasn't it? A bit too long I think. I'm so happy that I'm coming to your high school. What's it like? I've never been to public school; dad's always been getting me a private teacher. But I got bored of that. Can't wait to see you! _

_Love,_

_Hii-chan. _

Haruhi giggles at the letter her favorite cousin had sent her. She folds it up and tucks it gently into her pocket. She entered the school as the boy that part of the female population adored. She walked carefully towards the third music room that wasn't being used. Well, except by the host club. She opens the door and walks in.

"Welcome." The host club said, this time cosplaying as Angels. She couldn't help but smile, remembering her cousin's letter. Knowing her cousin, she was going to be late. With out her knowing, the letter slipped out of her pocket. She walked over to one of the beams and began to search her pockets for the letter. Her face turned slightly panicked.

"Oh crap, did I loose it?" She asks herself as her eyes scanned over the room.

"Haruhi, are you looking for this?" Kaoru asks waving the letter around. He had already read it and curiosity shined in his hazel eyes. Haruhi sighs and nods her head, knowing what they were going to ask. Hikaru sets his head on Kaoru's shoulder and reads the letter.

"Haruhi, who's Hii-chan?" Hikaru asks curiously.

"Hii-chan is my cousin. Her real name is Hinata."

OoO

Hinata looked out the window of the limo, bored. In her pale hands she held a letter from her favorite cousin, other than Neji, Haruhi. She had read it at least a hundred times and memorized every word of it. Her father was the owner of a large movie incorporator in the U.S and Japan. Her younger sister, Hanabi, was already training to become the next CEO. Her light lavender eyes drifted back to the letter in her hands.

_Dear Hii-chan,_

_I can't wait to see you! But I have to tell you some things first. At school, I'm pretending to be a boy. Because I owe the host club at the school. So, except in front of them, please address me as a boy. When _

_you get to the school, go to the third music room that isn't being used. I'll meet you there. Doesn't matter what time you show up, you'll probably be 'fashionably' late, again. Can't wait to see you! _

_Love,_

_Haa-chan _

_p.s The boys at this school are VERY flirty _

A light giggle escapes Hinata as she read the letter again. The limo came to a stop and the driver came around to open the door. She stepped out daintily. Even though she was from a wealthy family, her father had to force her to take the limo to show class for the rich school. But she wouldn't allow him to force her to wear a dress or skirt. She only wore those on formal occasions. She wore loose fitting gauchos and a cute, conservative, pale blue, shirt. She looked very simple and classy. She carried a small hand bag that she kept a couple essentials in. Her used to be long, midnight blue hair was cut shorter. It now just passed her shoulder blades. She had pale blue flats on her feet.

She walks gracefully into the school, some people watched as she passed because of her unusual eye and hair color. She couldn't help but have a light blush cross the bridge of her nose. Hinata wasn't a girl that likes attention. Once she was inside the school, she began to walk down the hall on which the third music room was on. A shy smile appears on her face when she reached the room. She opens the door slightly and peaks in.

"Haa-chan?" She asks shyly as she entered the room.

"Welcome." The host club said and she jumped slightly. Her puppiless, lavender eyes landed on a group of boys sitting in the middle of the room cosplaying as angels. Each of them wore a white robe, white wings and a gold halo. She looked at each of them carefully. Her eyes widened when she saw the person she was looking for.

"How long as it been, Haa-chan?" She asks with a challenging smirk. Hinata was never shy around her cousin Haruhi. They often goofed off and did some un-imaginable things that got them into HUGE trouble. Haruhi's eyes widened when the girl that just stepped into the room said her nick name. She steps forwards.

"Too long, Hii-chan." Haruhi replied with the same challenging smirk. All of the boys seemed to be in shock, Kyouya was the first one to recover. His father had warned him about a new transfer student that he was supposed to befriend, the Hyuuga heiress. Not able to bottle it up anymore, Hinata ran towards Haruhi and hugged her tightly. She let go after a couple minutes.

"So this is the host club you told me about?" Hinata asks looking at the boys with one arm around Haruhi's shoulders. Haruhi had one arm around Hinata's shoulders and she nods. With her other arm she pointed them out.

"That's Kyouya-senpai, Tamaki-senpai, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, and Hikaru and Kaoru."

Hinata nods. Her father had told her about each of them, not that she was listening the entire time, but she did get tidbits of information about befriending all of them. A light sigh escapes her lips. Kyouya took a step forward and held his hand out. He put on a charming smile.

"Nice to meet you, Hyuuga-hime." Hinata puts on a shy smile.

"I never told you my full name, Ootori-san." She said smartly. She had a kind and shy demeanor, which looked like she was easily taken advantage of. But she was incredibly clever and very good a deciphering meaning behind a person's actions and words. His eyes widened, then he smirks.

"Neither have I." He said to her. _This one's interesting….._ He thought to himself, smirking. Tamaki was the next one to recover. Kyouya had moved aside and Tamaki took Hinata's hand this time.

"It is a privilege to meet you, Hyuuga-hime." He brushed his lips over her knuckles and her blush brightens. She pulls her hand away from him.

"Nice to meet you, Souh-san." Hinata smiles slightly and bows her head slightly in respect, "Gomen." She murmured softly. Tamaki couldn't hold it in anymore. He hugged her tightly yelling, "KAWAII!!"

"Gah!" She said frozen in his grasp. Haruhi giggles.

"Let her go, Senpai!!" She said pulling Tamaki off of her cousin. Hinata looked relieved for a moment, right then Honey jumped onto Hinata's shoulders. She looks up and a light blush crosses her face.

"Kawaii…" She murmured softly.

"Hina-chan's Kawaii!!" He exclaimed childishly hugging her head tightly. Mori walks around and pulls Honey off of her head. He looks at her and bows his head slightly.

"Takashi Morinozuka"

"Hinata Hyuuga"

He nods and Honey climbs up and sits on his shoulders. Hinata giggles softly. They stared at her for a moment. Her pocket begins to buzz. She stops for a moment and pulls out a flip phone from her pocket. She puts it up to her ear.

"Moushi, Moushi?"

"HINATA!!" Hanabi's voice yelled into the phone. Hinata pulls the phone about a foot away from her ear.

"What is it Hana?"

"Neji-nii set the oven on fire, again!!" Her voice was quieter but more panicked. The host club couldn't hear what she was saying.

"I'll be right over, did you call the fire department?" She asks into the phone.

"No! The fire ate the phone!"

"Okay, I'll be there in a couple minutes!" Hinata said into the phone urgently. She flipped the phone closed.

"What's going on, Hii-chan?" Haruhi asks almost immediately. Hinata looks at Haruhi urgently.

"They set the oven on fire."

"Again?"

Hinata nods solemnly, she begins to walk towards the door. "Better get there before the fire eats the entire house."

Tamaki's face turned panicked, but before he could respond, the twins did. Hikaru ran up to Hinata, "Do you need a ride?"

"Do you have anything fast?" She asks almost immediately. Before they could respond, there was a reaving of an engine out side of the window. She looks out of it and smiles slightly. "There's my ride."

A motor cycle was outside of the school with a man beside it. She gave a peace sign and opened the window widely. She crouched on the window sill and jumped away from the window. They stared at her in awe. She landed on the ground gracefully and got onto the motor cycle. A couple minutes passed and she was gone.

"You've got one strange cousin, Haruhi." Hikaru says, still staring out of the window. Haruhi smiles at this.

"She's shy to people she's just met, but she's actually very different." She says walking away from the window.

"She has the same body structure as you, Haruhi. She's even your height." Kaoru says with a finger to his lip. They had the same facial structure and build, but none of their characteristics looked a like. Hinata had very pale skin, puppiless lavender eyes and midnight blue hair. Haruhi had brown eyes, lightly tanned skin and brown hair. But one thing they had in common was how big their eyes were. Hinata's were the same shape and size, she just didn't need glasses. Kyouya puts a single finger under his chin with a smirk gracing his face.

"Interesting."

DONE! DONE! DONE!

Kit: Should I continue this?

Haruhi: I like it.

Tamaki: She's kawaii! Just not as Kawaii as Haruhi-kun!

Kit: Vote for me to continue this and if I do, the couples. Five reviews at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Naruto.

**Chapter Two**

Hinata stared at Neji and Hanabi's guilty faces as the fire department put out the kitchen fire. She tapped a finger on her arm and continued to stare at them. Neji wore a slightly burned apron and Hanabi had some cake batter on her face. She exhales and hugs both of them tightly to herself.

"Thank goodness you're alright." She whispers. Both hug her back, awkwardly. They thought she would be angry. But this was similar to her reaction last time. Last time she was practically in tears. She lets them go and look at her with odd expressions.

"You're not mad?" Hanabi asks awkwardly. Hinata shakes her head. Her index finger wipes a tear coming out of the corner of her eye. Her hands were shaking, she was so worried. But she had taught herself not to show any sort of emotion at school, it only turned out bad.

"Hinata-sama, Are you ok?" Neji asks taking a step forward. Hinata turns her head away from them, shaking from head to toe.

"Yes……. I'm fine…… just……" She whips her head towards them with an angry look, "Never worry me like that again!!"

OoO

"Let me go!" Haruhi exclaims struggling against the vice grip of Kaoru and Hikaru. They were trying to pull her into the limo that Tamaki, Kyouya, Honey and Mori were in. They, eventually, succeeded. Slamming the door closed, the driver began to race towards Hinata's house.

"How do you know where Hii-chan's house is?" Haruhi asks awkwardly. But she was already guessing the answer.

"Kyo-chan searched on the internet!!" Honey said looking out the window. Icing blotched around his mouth. Haruhi spared a side glance at Kyouya, then she looked right back out the window. She tapped the window a couple times.

"We're here." She says. A look of confusion flashes across Kyouya's face as he looked at his laptop again.

"But that's no-"

"She told be about her doing that so no one would visit her for anything about business. That address will just end up in an empty lot at the other side of town."

Kyouya snaps his laptop shut and grabs the phone on the door. After the driver picked up, he told him to stop. The limo came to an abrupt stop and sent Tamaki stumbling across the floor. Haruhi immediately opens the door and jumps out. She ran towards the house where Hinata, Neji and Hanabi were.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cries out as he ran after her. Honey jumped out as Mori walked out calmly. He jumped up onto Mori's shoulders. Hikaru and Kaoru ran out over to Hinata. Kyouya walks out of the limo calmly towards Hinata, Neji and Hanabi.

Hinata turns her head towards them as tear was slipping down her cheek. Her hands were still shaking as well as the rest of her body. Haruhi hugs Hinata tightly. "It's ok." She whispered into Hinata's ear. Hinata began to calm down, but the shaking didn't stop. Haruhi turned to look at Neji, who was still wearing the burnt apron. She arches an eyebrow and looks at him, her eyes raft over to Hanabi. A vein popped out of her forehead.

"You made Neji cook just to see him in an apron. Do you remember what happened last time?"

Hanabi hung her head in guilt. Referring to last time was the last time that they set Hinata's kitchen on fire. Her brown eyes raft up to Neji.

"And you did it. You have absolutely no idea what stress you're putting Hinata under do-", Hinata puts a finger in front of Haruhi's lips.

"Please, don't." She says softly, "I need some tea."

Her breathing wasn't steady, it was hitched, "Let's go to my house, Hii-chan."

Hinata nods shakily as she looks back up at Neji and Hanabi, then at Haruhi. A light sigh escapes Haruhi, "They can come too." Hikaru walks around and begins to lead Hinata towards the limo. She jerks away from him, "I-I pr-prefer to walk. He-Helps me thi-think." She said walking towards the sidewalk. Haruhi begins to walk after her, "H-Haa-chan, I-I need t-to th-think by-by myself." Haruhi stops abruptly. Hinata began to walk away from the house, her footsteps even. Tamaki looks at Haruhi adoringly.

"Are you sure she'll be ok by herself?"

Haruhi looks up at Tamaki and smiles reassuringly, "She's a master at martial arts. She'll be fine, but that doesn't stop my worry for her." Her eyes raft back to where Hinata was. Hikaru was leading Hanabi and Neji into the limo. Kyouya, Honey and Mori were already in the limo. Kaoru was standing at the entrance to the sidewalk that Hinata walked down. Once Neji and Hanabi were in the limo, Hikaru looks at Kaoru.

"Kaoru-kun, Are you ok?" Kaoru looks at Hikaru.

"I'm going to walk, Hikaru-kun." He said. Before Hikaru could respond at all, Kaoru began to walk. His concern was on one person and one person alone. She had caught his curiosity. Hikaru smiles slightly and gets into the limo.

OoO

A tear slips down Hinata's cheek as she stood in front of a large tree. She lifted one of her porcelain hands up to trace the large oak's bark. This tree held a lot of her favorite memories. Her first real friend, her first date, this tree was her sanctuary. Kaoru spots Hinata in front of the tree. He walks forwards, 

silently. He didn't want to startle her. She looks up at him with a teary expression. She quickly wipes away the tears.

"I-I'm so-sorry you h-have to-to see me l-like this."

Without another word, Kaoru walks over to her and wraps his arms around her. Her eyes widen as she buried her face into his shoulder. He strokes her hair and whispers condolences into her ear softly. She, slowly, calms down and looks up at him from the position that they were in. A light blush crosses his face. Even with the after math of crying, she still looked cute. He brought his hand up and wipes away the left over tears. She looks down.

"Th-Thank you." She said in just barely a whisper. He presses his lips against her forehead and her cheeks flush a light pink. She lets go of him and takes a step backwards. She looks up at him with a slight smile. "The reason I was walking to her house was because I was going to get a haircut. It was going to be a surprise."

Kaoru stares at her for a moment. _This girl is full of surprises…._ She grabs his hand and begins to walk toward the barber shop. He blushes at the contact. She lets go of his hand once at the entrance to the barber shop.

"Wait here." She says going into the barber shop.

TEN MINUTES LATER

Kaoru opens the door to see a girl with incredibly short hair that was paying for the cut. It was actually very cute. It jutted out in the back and was midnight blue. _Wait…. Midnight blue?_ She turned around to face Kaoru and she arches one of her eyebrows. He gapes at her like an open fish.

"Something wrong, Hitachiin-san?" She asks softly. She walks closer to him and puts her hand to his forehead. Once she touches him, he comes out of his daze. He took a step backwards, "We better get to Haruhi's house."

Hinata nods with a shy smile. A blush covers Kaoru's neck as he rubs it. He began to walk out of the barber shop and Hinata follows him. Then he realized that he was going the wrong way.

"Hitachiin-san, do you know which way to-"

"Kaoru."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Kaoru-kun."

"Okay, Kaoru-kun, do you know which way to go?"

He hung his head and shook it. She giggles lightly and takes his hand, "C'mon. I know which way."

She began to pull him in a different direction towards Haruhi's apartment. Kaoru couldn't help but blush the entire way. She knocks on the door and it swings open. Hinata stumbles backwards into Kaoru and a light blush makes its way onto her cheeks. Ryoji stood there at the door a curious look on his woman face. A light bulb went off in his head and he pulled Hinata in a hug. Kaoru made his way around them.

"Hinata-chan!! You're Sooooo cute!!"

Everyone looked around at Hinata, except Kyouya. He was looking at Kaoru, who still had a tinge of a blush on his cheeks.

"What happened?"

FINALLY! FINALLY! FINALLY!

Kit: Finally!

Haruhi: You've said that already, three times.

Kit: And your point is….

Haruhi: No point.

Hinata: Five reviews please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Ouran High School Host Club, or My super ex-girlfriend. (you'll see why later)

**Chapter Three**

It was the next day of school and everyone was in the third music room. Hinata was adorned with the boy's uniform, because she hates dresses, and a hat. It covered her eyes slightly giving herself a mysterious aura. She sat down at one of the tables with a book in her hands. She read silently. The host club was cosplaying as Jeannies, Haruhi refused to wear what Tamaki tried to get her to wear so she just wore her normal uniform. Haruhi walks over to Hinata with a confused aura.

"What's up, Hii-kun?"

They had been referring to each other lately as 'kun' to confuse people. They enjoyed being troublesome when it came to confusing people. Hinata looks up at Haruhi.

"The sky, Haa-kun."

Haruhi let out a light laugh, "You know what I mean."

Hinata shrugs and looks at her book, "I'm bored and reading a book that I got in America. It's by someone named Jane Austin."

"Ah-"

"Haruhi-kun, you have customers." Kyouya called out to her and she walks back over to the table with her customers. All of them blushing as she sat down. Haruhi smiles at them.

"Gomen Nasai. I was just talking to my cousin."

"It's ok, Haruhi-kun." One of the girl's says breathlessly.

"Haruhi-kun, are you looking forward to the Sakura Festival?"

She nods and the air around her is at ease with kindness and shyness, "Hai. The Sakura flowers are so beautiful during the sunset."

Their blushes deepen.

OoO

(A/N: I just have to put a 'brotherly love' moment in!! XD)

Hikaru smiles devilishly at the girl in front of himself, Kaoru was wearing a shyer look. The two girls in front of themselves looked like they were going to faint. Kaoru got up from his seat and looked sneakily at his brother.

"Gomen, Hikaru-kun, I'm going to get more tea."

He took a couple graceful steps and didn't notice his shoes were untied. He stepped on it and tripped himself. "Ah!" He exclaimed and Hikaru rushed over. He caught him and had one hand around his waist and the other cupping Kaoru's cheek. He leaned down closer to Kaoru.

"Are you alright, Kaoru-kun? You scared me for a moment then.."

"Hikaru-kun….."

"Don't scare me like that……" Hikaru whispered, still holding Kaoru up. One of the girl's at the table swooned and the other was blushing like mad. He helps Kaoru stand up straight, and then Kaoru glances at Hinata. Lately he couldn't take his mind off of her. His eyes widened when he spotted a couple girls approaching Hinata shyly.

OoO

Kyouya stood near Hinata as she read her book. He ran his fingers across the window sill edge. He recoils his hand as he brought it up to his face to see a splinter planted in his middle finger.

"A splinter." He said softly to himself. Hinata's eyes flicker up at him as she stood. She walks over to him and lets one of her fingers roam over the splinter. He winces slightly as she did. Hinata looks up at him with a kind look.

"Do you want me to get it out?"

He nods, stiffly, not knowing what she was going to do. _What does she mean 'Get it out'?_ Before he knew it, His middle finger was inside of her mouth. Not completely, just the part with the splinter. A blush crossed his face as she had a slightly focused look on her face.

"Mmm…..Hmm….." She pulls his finger out of her mouth and spits something out. Kyouya raises his finger up to his line of sight. The splinter was gone.

"How'd you-"

"I dunno, Haruhi can do the same trick. Nifty, huh?" Hinata asks Kyouya. His cheeks were flushed a light pink.

"Yeah, Nifty." He murmurs breathlessly. She begins to walk away from him with a light smile.

"You're welcome, Ootori-kun."

She sat back down and started to read, once again. The girls shyly made their way over to Hinata and she looks up at them. She smiles slightly. They blush.

"How long have you been going to Ouran, Hyuuga-kun?" One of the blushing girls piped up. Hinata's light lavender eyes flickered over to her.

"Only a couple days, I'm only going to be here for a one or two more years, then my family is going to move back to America." Hinata said sighing slightly. One of the girls gasped and the rest had their hearts pounding in their chests.

OoO

Kaoru couldn't help but stare at Hinata, then he shot a glare at Kyouya. He didn't really know why he was mad, he just was. He just couldn't help but be a little jealous of Hinata's "Nifty" trick.

"Ummm…….. Kaoru-kun, could I please talk to you." A girl with long, black hair said. Her name was Aoi Recotsu; she was the heiress to a large chain of department stores. Kaoru gets up, "Sure."

Hikaru grabs his hand and looks up at him pleadingly, "Please don't take long, Kaoru-kun."

Kaoru leans down and presses his lips to Hikaru's forehead, "I'll be back in a couple minutes."

The girls around them swooned from the 'Brotherly love'. Kaoru follows Aoi out of the room, with his hands tucked into his pockets. She looks at him and blushes.

"Kaoru-kun, I have to tell you something."

Kaoru readied himself to be confessed to. Aoi was one of his regular customers and always asks for him instead of himself and his brother.

"Kaoru-kun, I really like you." She said blushing. Kaoru sighs and sets a hand on her head.

"Aoi-chan……… I'm sorry. I don't like you that way."

OoO

"Hyuuga-kun, are you in any clubs here?"

Hinata was about to answer, when Kyouya answered for her.

"He's in the host club."

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAH!!

Kit: I finally finished this chapter!! I'm so happy!

Haruhi: I hate it when you leave off like this…

Kit: And I care because…..? Oh! You people disappoint me and your lucky I have absolutely no patience!!

Hinata: Leave three reviews please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Ouran High School Host Club.

"_Hyuuga-kun, are you in any clubs here?"_

_Hinata was about to answer, when Kyouya answered for her._

"_He's in the host club."_

She turns slightly to look at Kyouya with an eyebrow arched, her expression added up to be perfectly skeptical. Her arms crossed over her chest. To the people that knew her, like Haruhi, saw it as skeptical, everyone else saw it as a pout. Kyouya had no answer for her non-verbal question. The only way he saw the question was though the raising of her midnight blue eyebrow, the rest of her expression made him speechless. But, before she could say anything, her cell phone began to go off.

"Gomen." She said to the girls, she left Kyouya wordlessly as she walked to the back of the room to slide open her LG slide.

"Hanabi-chan?" She asks softly, the people around her seemed to melt at her voice even though she wasn't even talking to them. A loud noise comes from the phone and she pulls the phone a foot away from her ear and her feet began to carry her towards the exit of the third music room. An ivory hand is placed on her shoulder.

"Hyuu-" Tamaki started out, she turns her head to give him a hard look, "ga-kun."

She shrugs his hand off and leaves him frozen in the room. Just as she opens the door, a young girl with her eyes stood there. Her ivory face was tear stained and her shoulder length brown hair mussed.

"O-Onee-ch-chan!" She cried wrapping her arms around Hinata's waist as she bawled. Hinata looks at her with soft eyes and kneels down and wraps her arms around the small girl. Hanabi cried onto her sister's shoulder, hard. Hinata caresses her sister's back and whispers condolences into her younger sister's ear. Her tears had begun to ease, both unaware that they had gathered an audience.

"Hanabi-chan, Shhhh….. Shhhh….. Don' t worry." She whispered into Hanabi's ear as she kept tears from coming down her own cheeks. She lets go of Hanabi and begins to wipe the extra tears away with her thumbs.

"Don't worry, Hana-kouhai, everything'll be fine." Hinata presses her lips against Hanabi's forehead and musses her brown hair.

"I'll walk with you home." Her head turns slightly to look at Tamaki, "I'll be back in say, thirty to forty-five minutes."

But the expression he wore made it seem like he wasn't listening, his eyes were filled with tears from the scene he had just witnessed. Her eyes rafted over Tamaki, Honey, Mori, Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi and Kyouya.

"See ya soon, Suoh-senpai, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, Hitachiin-san, Kaoru-kun, Haa-kun." She said completely ignoring Kyouya as she left the room with her arm wrapped around her sister's small shoulders. The door slammed shut behind her. Haruhi's gaze turns to Kyouya. Tears crowded in her eyes.

"You made Hii-kun mad, Kyouya-senpai." She stated as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand. His gaze shifts towards Haruhi with a slight look of surprise.

"Hii-kun doesn't like it when people make decisions for her, it's like her father." Haruhi says standing up from the table of girls she was at. She smiles her all natural smile at them and they blush.

"I should be getting home. Maybe I'll check on Hii-kun." She adds the last sentence under her breath as she walked out of the room. As she walked out of the room, she closed the door firmly behind her as she walked out of the school. While she was walking out, she had grabbed her bag. She didn't bother saying their names like Hinata had, it would be a waste of breath.

WITH HINATA

Her lavender tinted eyes raft down to Hanabi. She had calmed down since she had been at the school, but her face was still tear streaked.

"Hanabi-kun, I'll talk to him, ok?" She said softly to her sensitive, younger sister. Hanabi looks up at her younger sister and smiles half heartedly.

"When we get to my house, you can treat yourself to some ice cream." Tears still clouded her gentle eyes. Hanabi looks worried at her sister, then looks towards the small house they had arrived at. Hinata sets the key in Hanabi's hand.

"Hana-chan, I'm going for a walk." Hinata said walking away from Hanabi. The younger sister's eyes trailed after her. She knew that Hinata would take it harder than she did. Talking to Hinata never solved anything, she needed to walk and think. That's the only way she could calm down and let it all out.

Just as Hanabi shut the door of Hinata's house behind her, someone was knocking on it. A light sigh escapes her as she opens the door, Haruhi stood there in the door way panting slightly.

"Hanabi-chan, What happened?"

WITH HINATA (AGAIN)

Taking careful steps she walks towards the large, willow tree that stood in a nearby park that not many people approached. To Hinata, this was a place of comfort. She sits down against the tree and allows a few tears to slip down her cheeks. Her midnight blue bangs covering the top half of her face as she let the tears slip down her cheeks. A couple more tears slip down her cheeks as she continued to look at the ground.

"Neji-Nii-san." She murmurs through her tears. After a couple moments she was slowly drifting to sleep. That is, until a black cat jumped into her lap with a cat like puppet in it's mouth. Her lavender tinted eyes snap open to see the black cat curling up in her lap, purring. Most cats took a liking to her, she wasn't especially good with dogs. She began to caress the cat's fur as she gently pulled the puppet out of it's grasp. The cat was soon sound asleep in her lap and a couple more tears slip down her cheeks as she traced out the puppets features. It was a scary looking cat puppet, but that just made her curiosity grow. A small smile appears on her face as she continued to observe the odd looking puppet. It was getting darker and the sun had set already.

"Hey! That's mine!" A boy in a long, black cloak called out. Her eyes flickered up as she held it up as high as she could so the boy could get it.

"Did Neko-chan take it?" She asks him tilting her head to the side, unaware of the tear streaks marking her ivory face. The boy stared at her for a moment before he answered.

"H-Hai. Who are you?" He asks looking at her uniform, it was from his school. But he only took her off a boy, but when he saw the tears he thought about the host club.

"Hyuuga Hinata." She said softly, Her eyes went back to being down cast to the black cat that was curled up in her lap.

"Nekozawa Umehito." He said, then her lavender tinted eyes strayed to his cloak and she raised a finger to point at it.

"Why are you wearing that? The sun has already set." She asks softly and a look of surprise crosses his face as he looks at the sky to realize that she is right. He let the cape drop from his shoulders and it crumpled to the ground and he sat down beside Hinata.

"How did you know the reason I wore that, Hyuuga-kun?" Umehito asks her and her lavender tinted eyes meet his blue ones. She smiles sheepishly.

"That's what I did when my mother died." Hinata says softly as she leans her head against the tree trunk. She hadn't stopped petting the ebony cat laying in her lap. Umehito raises a blonde eyebrow at her.

"Why did you stop?" He asks her curiously. Hinata raises one of her hands and sets it on his hair.

"Because my family and friends needed me there, the people around me are my light." She said softly as she gently pulled the black wig from his head. His blonde locks came free of the ebony prison that he had put them under. A look of surprise 

crossed his face as well as a light blush. She let her hand slide down from his shoulder, down his arm and back into her own lap. Her lavender tinted orbs look up at the nearly full moon.

"It was nice talking to you, Nekozawa-kun. I must get home." She says gently taking the black cat off her lap and gently setting it against the tree trunk. She stands and looks back at him with the same gentle smile. "See you at school tomorrow."

He couldn't take his cerulean eyes off of her as she stood. The moonlight gave her skin a light glow, the only light he wouldn't run from. There was only one thought in his head as she walked away. _A moon goddess?_

OoO

"Hanabi-kun, I'm-" She opens the door of the house and walks into the living room to see Kyouya sitting on the brown, leather couch, "home." She finishes as if it was a sour taste on her tongue.

"Ootori-san, what are you doing at my home?" She asks stiffly as she put her bag down on the couch opposite him with an eyebrow raised. Kyouya had a cup of tea in his hand as he sipped at it daintily, Hinata wondered where he had gotten it. Then something inside of her snapped.

"HANABI!" She called down the hallway. Not even the sound of foot steps was heard, she didn't even bother to walk out her room. Then she turns to Kyouya, who had stood up and was looking at her. Her expression softens slightly and a light sigh escapes her rose petal lips.

"Ootori-s-"

"Why do you call me 'Ootori-san'?" He asks her almost impatiently. She looks at him with a slight widening of her lavender tinted eyes.

"I'm just used to calling people by their surnames is-"

"Call me Kyouya." He said interrupting her again, then he remembered what Haruhi had said, "Please."

Both of her eyebrows seemed to be lost in her bangs as she stared at him with her doe like, lavender tinted eyes. She stared at him for a couple more moments before she made her decision.

"Okay, Kyouya-kun. You will call me Hinata, in _and_ out of school." She said with her arms across her chest. One of the midnight blue locks that usually framed her face was held up by a white beret. She holds her head high as she awaited his answer. Her head was tilted upwards slightly so her lavender tinted eyes to meet his dark eyes. The shadow king speculated for a moment about it before replying.

"Of course, Hinata-_chan_." A light blush came to her face from the honorific that he had used for her name, but this didn't lower her gaze.

"Now tell me why you're at my house." She demanded as she blinks a couple times from pure irritation. He figured this out as soon as he snapped out of the cuteness daze. Then he puts one of his hands into his pocket and pulls out a crimson red, LG slide. Her eyes widen and she gropes for it. He pulls it backwards and watches her hand land on his. He encloses his fingers around her hand and pulls her towards his chest and wraps his other arm around her back. She looks up at him, her blush darkened. Their eyes met through the glass barrier of his glasses.

"Why do you look at me so?" She asks smartly as she held up the gaze, not willing to break it. As if it was a competition. His hand traces from her back and up her shoulder into the crook of her neck.

"You amuse me." He whispers deviously, she allows her eyebrows to relax but she gives him a very hard glare.

"In what way?" She whispers in a silky voice that was deceiving. He stared at her through his glasses, his hand trails up her neck and cups her cheek. His lips just barely an inch away from her own. He leans even closer to her so that his lips were a couple millimeters away. "This way." He whispers as he leaned in even closer. Just as he was about to kiss her, she turns her head slightly so his lips brush over her cheek.

"If I amuse you, Then I'll tease you, Kyouya-kun." She said in her silky voice as she pulled the LG slide out of his hand and took a step away from him. She gives him a small, shy smile and points to the door.

"Now do me the pleasure of _leaving_." She said emphasizing the last word as she pointed to the mahogany door. As he walked past her, he let his right hand linger on her waist as her leaned in on her ear.

"I _will_ win you over." He whispered deviously to her as his breath smothered her cheek. She simply continued to point at the mahogany door. As soon as the door closed behind her, she fainted onto one of the brown leather couches. Unknown to her, Hanabi and Haruhi were watching from the kitchen, which is connected to the Living room. Both had Cheshire grins on their faces.

NEXT DAY

With her feet propped up on the table with a lolly pop stick out of the corner of her mouth. The one thing weird was that she wasn't wearing the school uniform. She didn't care at all for the school uniforms; they were too hard to move in. She wore a large, grey and red hoodie with 69 on the front of it and loose pants that clung to her lower curves and allowed her to move. The hood was on her head and ear buds in her ears. Her head was rocking back and forth as she listened to the song, after a couple moments her head stop rocking back and forth and stayed in a slumped position. Black flats graced her feet.

Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, Honey and Mori were watching her with extreme curiosity. She had stopped moving.

"Is she dead?" Hikaru asks pointing at her. Kaoru gets up from behind the couch and begins to walk towards her with Hikaru right behind him. They pulled her hood down and look at her face, her eyes were closed as well as her lips around the lolly pop stick poking out of the corner of her mouth. Her chest rising and falling with each breath she took through her nose.

"She's asleep!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaim at the same time. Then an idea pops into Kaoru's head as he grabbed the stick of the lolly pop. After a couple seconds of pulling, her eyes snapped open to glare at him. But after a couple seconds he ended up snatching the lolly pop from her grasp and putting it in his own mouth and snapping off the stick. A light smirk graced Hikaru and Kaoru's faces. A devilish smirk graces Hinata's features as she stood to look up at Kaoru.

She grabs his tie and yanks him downward. Without his own thinking, she crushed his lips in her rose petal ones. Her tongue dove in to retrieve the missing lolly pop. As soon as she had gotten it back, she released him with the shaking of her index finger.

"Don't take sweets from me, even when I sleep." She said with a playful wink as she sucked on the lolly pop. Kaoru was frozen in the spot while Hikaru was rolling on the ground laughing. Tamaki had fainted and Honey and Mori were having cakes and drinking tea. Well, Honey was, Mori was watching him.

WITH HANABI

Tapping her fingers against her desk, her eyes wander out the window. Her middle school uniform wasn't annoying to her as she stared out. Then the bell rung and she jumped up. Today was her first day in the karate club.

She raced out of the room to go into the girl locker rooms to change into the karate club attire. As soon as she was done, she went to the place where they practice. Once she entered, she was mid tying her brown locks into a pony tail. A couple whistles were heard from the place, since the karate club was made up of boys. Her eyes open and she shoots a glare at them. Her lavender tinted eyes glared at them, then she let it go and began to stretch.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" A boy that looked like the older honey with glasses on asks her with his hands on his hips. She stands up straight and looks straight at him.

"Is this the karate club?" She asks him with an eyebrow arched.

"Yes." He said staring at her puppiless, lavender tinted eyes. They didn't have as much lavender as her older sisters' but there was still a tint.

"Then I'm in the right place." She says as though it was the simplest thing in the world. She begins to stretch again, when she caught a shuriken aimed at her. Her gaze turns to look at him again and she arches the eyebrow again.

"I'm one of the new transfers, Hyuuga Hanabi." She said throwing the shuriken right beside his left foot, "And you would be?"

"Ha-Haninozuka Yasuchika." She nods in acknowledgement. Then she looks around at the rest of the buys in the training dojo. Then she looks towards him.

"Wanna spar?" She asks him rubbing the back of her neck with a purely bored look in her eyes, then they flickered up to him, "Yasuchika-kun?"

He smirks at her, "Why would I want to spar a- YEOW!!" The last word escaped him because of the metal pole smacked against the top of his head. The boy who did this looked like a smaller version of Mori with more emotion. Hanabi tilts her head to the side, giving a slightly cute effect. The boy looks at her with a light look of being surprised and confused at the same time.

She takes a step back with an anime sweat drop, "Maybe I could ask someone else." She bows respectfully and begins to turn around, to not influence further embarrassment.

"What's you're name?" The mini Mori called out to her with a slight confusion in her voice. She turns her head to look at him.

"Hyuuga Hanabi. You?" She said with a small smile. A light blush comes up on his face.

"Morinozuka Satoshi." He replies looking at her with a wide smile. She bows respectfully.

"Nice to meet you, Satoshi-kun." Her eyes drift towards Yasuchika and she raises her other eyebrow, "Is he going to be alright?"

Satoshi looks towards Yasuchika as he wiped the tears away from his face and looked at Hanabi with a tough face. Then a light smirk graces her face.

"So which one of you wants to spar me? I'm getting bored." She says putting a hand on her hip as she let her tinted gaze rest on both of them. Satoshi looks at Yasuchika. He had his head held high. He was only a couple inches taller than Hanabi. A look of irritation flickers across Hanabi's face.

"Either you spar me or not. It's not a life or death decision." She snapped out of irritation. Yasuchika answered her request by low kicking her. She jumps up with one hand on his head as she jumped over him. Her other hand lodged two fingers behind his shoulder left shoulder. He lets out a light gasp. _How does she know my weak spot?_ He stares at her with wide eyes for a couple moments before she let out a devilish smirk.

She runs at him once again and he does the same for her. She brings one of her palm's back and hits him dead in the chest, a gasp escapes him as she flew over his shoulder and spun in the air. She landed on the ground with one hand on the ground and the other one up in the air with three shuriken threaded into her fingers. She threw them at him and he pulled out an iron pole from behind his back and deflected them. Her smirk grew as he tried to move again.

Then she smiles playfully and does a peace sign, "I win, Yasuchika-kun." She said as she walked over to him, "Hmm…."

Satoshi just watched in amazement, no one had ever beaten Yasuchika other than his older brother. Then there was a clapping sound heard. All three of them looked towards the door to see a person wearing a hoodie with the number 69 on it. Hanabi's eyes widen as she jumped up and bowed.

"Onee-chan!" She said almost automatically. Hanabi stands up from her bow as her older sister was right in front of her. A light smile graces her face as she ruffles her younger sister's hair.

"You've improved, _Firecracker_." Then the older sister looks at Yasuchika and points at him, "Now _heal_ him."

Hanabi bows again, "Hai, Onee-chan!"

She walks towards Yasuchika and kneels down next to him. Her hands began to massage the parts that were sore from the spar, his blush had darkened. Once she was done, she turned towards the older sister.

"Done, Onee-chan!" The older sister stood in front on Yasuchika, who was still laying down on the ground from pure shock. A popping noise was heard from under the hood that her eyes were hidden under.

"Well done. Let's go home now, Firecracker." The older sister said pulling her hood down. This revealed her lavender tinted eyes and her moon lit face.

As they left the dojo, Satoshi and Yasuchika's eyes trailed after them. They would be seeing much more of them.

WHEN THEY GET HOME

"So, Onee-chan, What happened at School today?" Hanabi asks her sister monotonously. Hinata looks at the ceiling and remembers what happened in the host club that day and smirks deviously.

"Nothing special."

FINALLY! FINALLY! FINALLY! FINALLY! FINALLY! FINALLY!

Kit: This took forever to write you know!!

Haruhi: Why do you care?

Kit: I do because this took me at least three days to write!

Haruhi: Leave 10 reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"_So, Onee-chan, What happened at School today?" Hanabi asks her sister monotonously. Hinata looks at the ceiling and remembers what happened in the host club that day and smirks deviously._

"_Nothing special."_

NEXT WEEK

"GYAAAAA!!" Hinata's scream was heard from the bathroom she was in as she tried to put on the girl's uniform. She was in great difficulty. She fell down onto the marble floor with only her underwear and bandages that were wrapped tightly around her chest. Her midnight blue hair had grown a bit, so it now reached a little past her ears. Her brow was furrowed in frustration, how hard was it to put on the girl's uniform.

The door banged open and there stood the Hitachiin brothers with a worried look on both of their faces. They rounded the corner to see Hinata in her underwear and the bandages. There were also bandages that wrapped around her arms that came about two inches above her wrists. She had the long sleeved version of the girl's uniform. Both stared at her for a moment before she looked directly at them. They expected her to scream, do something, slap them. A sheepish look was on her face.

"Hey, could you guys help me put this on?"

Kaoru and Hikaru just stared for a moment, as if they had seen a ghost. They quickly snapped out of it and Hikaru, flat out left the room.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru called out, as soon as he reached the door he heard Hinata's voice again.

"Kaoru-kun, please help me put this on! Haa-kun is helping out and My father wants me to wear a dress, he's coming to the school today. Please." She pleaded her big, lavender tinted eyes getting misty. That was something that Kaoru couldn't say no to. He hangs his head.

"Okay." He murmured as he tried to hide the blush growing on his cheeks. She had already pulled the dress up to her waist.

"Kaoru, all I need you to do is zip it up in the back, kay?" She asks cutely as she slid her arms into the sleeves. She tilts her head slightly as she turned around. Kaoru zips it up and she grabs the red ribbon that went under the collar and began to tie it. Her fingers fumbled over each other and Kaoru took the tie.

"Let me do it." He said briskly. He tied it into the cute bow and a light pink tinge stained Hinata's cheeks.

"Arigatou, Kaoru-kun." She said before walking towards the sink, where she had left a shoulder blade length, midnight blue wig. She puts it on her head and adjusts it slightly to make it comfortable. She checks herself in the mirror and looks towards Kaoru.

"How do I look , Kaoru-kun?" She asks spinning around on the balls of her toes. She wore flats that were a soft shade of yellow as she smiles at Kaoru sheepishly. Kaoru looks at her, trying his hardest to hide his blush.

"You……… you look…………" He said taking in a deep inhale of air, "You look great."

A light pink blush dusted her cheeks as she walked around him.

"Arigatou, Kaoru-kun. You might want to get out. This is the girl's restroom."

His blush spread to his ears and he rushed out to see Hikaru rolling around on the ground laughing. Just as Hinata walked out she snatches her bag from the hand bag from outside of the bathroom door. She pulls a lemon out of her bag and peels it and bits into it. Her face brightens. "Mmm!" She said as she began to walk away from them and munch on the lemon that was sour to most people. Just as she passed a darkened room, she took a couple steps back to look inside. She tilts her head to the side slightly, her head was feeling heavier than usual due to the wig. There were five or six people in there with black cloaks on. Her eyes widen slightly as she recognized one of them.

"Nekozawa-kun?" She called into the room. One of the figures looked up with a slight look of surprise. He stares at her for a long time.

"Hyu-Hyuuga-kun?" He stuttered out a little flustered, she was too cute. She smiles shyly at him.

"Nice to see you again, Nekozawa-kun." She took a couple steps into the room. The moment she spots another girl, she was almost immediately in front of her. She pulls the hood from her head and looks awed at the teenage girl in front of her. She had skin that rivaled her own, long raven locks and mysterious dark eyes.

"Wow, you're beautiful." Hinata says in awe as she stared at her for a little longer. The girl looked surprised and then she tried to smile back at Hinata. She holds her hand out.

"Hyuuga Hinata." The girl shakes her hand.

"Kanazuki Reiko."

Then Hinata looks up at the clock and her eyes widen. "I'm sorry, I have to go. It was nice to meet you!"

She bows deeply before rushing out of the room to be on time. Her dad would nag her about it if she was late again. Reiko stares at Hinata's depleting figure as she turned a corner.

"That's her?" she asks Umehito. He nods.

"That's the moon goddess."

OoO

"Otou-sama?" Hinata's soft voice rang out as she entered a large room to see the chairman and her father having playful conversation. Her father was one of those dotting ones that was constantly worried about her. Once his eyes landed on her he put both hands one either side of his face.

"Hinata-chan you look so CUTE!" He squealed like a deranged fan girl. Hinata let her head hand and anime sweat drop. She couldn't even remember why she wore the stupid dress and wig. She grabs her hair and pulls it off. The wig falls off her head and she looks at her father annoyed. Then she sits down on the ground, Indian style.

"Yes, Otou-sama?" She asks letting her chin rest in the palm of her hand. She stared up at him with her large, lavender tinted eyes with a slight tinge of annoyance. Her short hair framed her face perfectly as she stared at him. A light yawn escapes her lips and she blinks a couple times to stay awake, now he was serious.

"You know that winter formal we're having, I just told Suoh-san about it and he's going to invite all of the eligible bachelors that go to this school." Hiashi finished with a wide smile. Hinata's eyebrow was twitching and she stood.

"Okay, But I don't understand what this has to do with me." She said as she was about to leave the room, just as she was, Hiashi spoke up.

"They're for you." Her eyes widened and she froze for a moment or two at the door. Then she let the door open and she walks out. She walks straight towards the restroom again as she took another bite out of the lemon that she found very tasty. A sweet person can make something sour taste better. As soon as she was changed again, she put the dress into a hamper that was inside of the bathroom for an odd reason. But she put her boy's uniform back on. She was so lost in thought, about the winter formal, that she didn't notice the person calling out to her. That is, until she found someone's hand on her shoulder. Her mouth was on the lemon when she looked at the person standing there. He smelled very strongly of citrus and was holding an orange in his hand.

"Gomen?" She asks as she took another bite of the lemon, relishing the taste. He stared at her for a moment, and when he didn't talk she began to walk away again. Irritation was building up inside of her, she really needed a good spar. Maybe a game of soccer or clubbing. As soon as she was done with the lemon, she threw it away and began to head towards the third music room. All she wanted was a nap, but she wouldn't get that. The moment she entered the room….

"Hina-chan!! Why didn't you tell me about the winter formal?! Will there be cake?!" Honey asks almost immediately. She begins to rub her temples and looks at him with aggravated eyes, not that he noticed.

"I was-" Before she could finish the sentence, she was bombarded by more questions.

"Your daddy is nice! How come you haven't introduced us?" Tamaki interrupted.

"How come you didn't tell us about it?" Hikaru and Kaoru ask at the same time. Hinata's eye begins to twitch as she was bombarded by even more questions.

"What are you going to wear?"

"Will there be cake?"

"Why is your father holding a winter formal?"

"Do you have to bring a date?"

"Who is your-" Then, Hinata snaps.

"Please, just be quiet. I really need a nap." She said in a dangerously low whisper, her irritation levels rising. Her fingers still massaging her temples. She sees Kyouya in the back of the room, staying out of the way. She begins to walk into the room, then it happened. Her energy became completely zapped and she fainted right there. Before she hit the floor, she was caught by Kyouya. He carries her over to the couch that they had in there and set her down. Her breathing was very even and her face was at peace.

WITH HANABI

HANABI'S POV

Leaning against the cherry blossom tree, I stared at the sky. The winter formal was coming up and Otou-sama said I could invite some friends. All of my friends were left in Kuruizawa. I haven't been given enough time to make friends here and most of the girls in my class make rude comments about me. The boys in my class are very strange and my teachers spoil them too much. School isn't supposed to be for leisure, it's supposed to be for learning. Then I felt a finger on my shoulder, my eyes raft up to see Satoshi-kun standing there.

"Hello, Satoshi-kun." I say with a little curiosity laced into my voice as I looked up at him. A pink tinge stained his cheeks as he sat down beside me.

"Hey, Hanabi-chan. What are you doing out here?" He asks me with curiosity. I rub the back of my head sheepishly.

"The girls in my class locked me out." I admitted sheepishly as I averted my gaze. Looking back at him, he had a look that was anger mixed with worry.

"Why would they do that?" I shrug and put my legs in butterfly position.

"Ever since Yasuchika-kun asked me who trained me and you started talking to me, they've gotten worse. But they've been mocking my eyes since I've gotten here." I said with a small sigh, not intending anything bad on either of them. After knowing the two for a couple days, she had figured out that both boys were heart throbs in their class. Then I felt something prickly in the small bag that I carried.

"Oh ya! Hold on a sec." She said digging her hand into the bag to pull out an envelope.

"This is for you; it's an invitation to a winter formal that my dad's holding. I don't have that many friends here, and I consider you a friend. Right, Satoshi-kun?" I ask cheerfully as I hand him the invitation. He nods and smiles shyly back at me.

"Thanks, Hanabi-chan."

Then, a panting sound was heard and we turn their heads to see Yasuchika-kun standing there with his hands on his knees. He must've ran a lot to be that worn out. He sits down on the other side of me and I look at him with a small smile.

"Hey, Yasuchika-kun!" I pull out another envelope and put it in his hands, "My father's holding a winter formal and I'm allowed to invite friends."

Then a shadow was over me and I look up to see the tall version of Satoshi-kun standing there. I raises an eyebrow at him with perfect skeptism.

"Can I help you?"

"Hyuuga Hanabi?" He asks me and I nod, "You're sister fainted."

Satoshi had just yelled out how cool his older brother was as I sighed and got up, "Lead the way."

He picks me up and puts me on his back and a light gasp escapes me as he runs into the school. This boy's fast.

NORMAL POV

Once they got to the host room, Hanabi rushed to see her sister on a couch, surrounded by the host club. She pushed through them without a word and looked down at her sister with a light sigh.

"Onee-chan! Neji-nii set the house on fire again!"

Hinata almost immediately jerked up, her eyes snapping open. Her head whipped around and she smacks Hanabi in the head. "Don't make me worry like that." Hinata murmurs through her teeth at Hanabi. She began to rub her temples again. Then she looks at all of them.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the winter formal. I had forgotten about it until this morning, when my dad came to this school. I liked the idea until I found out that my dad was using it as an excuse to search for suitors for Hanabi-chan and I. to me he's looking a little late. He's invited too many people already." Hinata said in one breath as she leaned against the couch that she was sitting up on now. A light sigh escapes her as she continued.

"There is something else I need to explain, the day Hanabi-chan came into the host room crying, she had told me over the phone that my cousin was dying. It turned out to be a misunderstanding; he just got into a car accident. I got the car from the hospital that my cousin went to. Hanabi-chan and dad over exaggerated everything." Her eyes snap up to Hanabi. "I'm going to try to avoid this winter formal as much as I can, so…." Her eyes snap to each of the boys standing in front of her, "don't try to stop me."

A shiver runs down Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru's spines. Honey and Mori stared at her with admiration, the demanding and recondition in her voice was remarkable. Kyouya and Hanabi looked at her with a look of indifference. Haruhi was looking at Hinata with a look of pride. Then she gets up and walks over to Haruhi. She leans in on Haruhi's ear and puts a hand up so they won't hear her.

"Haa-kun, do you want to spend the night at my house? I want you to make me some pasta!" She said in a slightly excited tone. Haruhi giggles at Hinata's sudden change in attitude.

"Sure. I gotta pack my bag." Then Hinata snaps her fingers and leans in on Haruhi's ear again.

"I bought an apartment in the same complex as you, we're next door neighbors!" She squealed into her ear. Haruhi's smile spreads from ear to ear, then Hinata turns to look at Hanabi.

"C'mon _Firecracker_." Honey and Mori straightened and both of their eyes widened. Hinata noticed this.

"Something wrong, Mori-senpai? Honey-senpai?"

"Yo……You're the one who trained Hana-chan in martial arts?" Honey asks with a look of curiosity. Hinata looks at both of them and a light smirk crosses her face.

"I'll let you find that out for yourself, later." She said with a playful wink as she pulls Haruhi out of the host room. While they were walking down the side walk, a familiar pang of suspicion hit Hinata and she glances over her shoulder.

"Haruhi……"

She looks at Hinata in surprise as Hinata hardly ever called Hinata by her actual name.

"Take Hanabi home." She said in a hurried voice. Her eyes were practically white, "Now."

People wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them began to rush out from all corners. Hinata's eyes dart to Hanabi and Haruhi.

"Haruhi! Take Hanabi now!!" Both girls began to run as Hinata stayed there. They stopped to look at her and Hinata turned to glare at them, veins popping up around her eyes, "RUN!"

As soon as she had said that, she had begun to fight the men surrounding her. She looks to make sure that her sister and cousin were out of sight. The moment that it happened, a man pressed a cloth to her nose and she collapsed in his arms. They took off with her in his arms.

OoO

The host club door slams open, startling the members inside. Haruhi stood in the doorway, panting heavily with her brow furrowed.

"Hin………Hina………Hinata………be……been……" She takes in a deep breath, "Hinata's been kidnapped!!"

WOW! WOW! WOW! WOW! WOW! WOW!

Kit: You'll see Hinata fight in the next few chapters! Yea, I couldn't wait for ten reviews.

Haruhi: You've been dying to write this part haven't you?

Kit: Yeppers!

Haruhi: Leave 5 reviews.


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Dear Readers,

I give my extreme apologies, but I won't be continuing any of my stories unless I want to rewrite them on my new account.

**Kendall N.S.**

I'll only be rewriting or continuing two of the stories I have written. They are "Hinata Hokage" and "Reaching Up".

I'm very sorry, but I also hate these stupid author's notes, but I felt that you needed to know why I had such a prolonged absence. I have also started new fan fictions on my new account if you would like to see them; my new account is on my favorites list if you like to check it out. I suggest you do, if you don't it doesn't matter to me.

Thank you for being so nice as to leave review for my pitiful excuses for stories. I can assure you that I have gotten loads better on my new account.

With lots of love,

Kendall (aka Kit)


End file.
